Lost Kitsune
by icko14
Summary: PART 6 UPLOADED! Last chapter of the story! :)
1. Part 1

****

Lost Kitsune

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Slam Dunk, Dr. T does. J 

=========

"Baka, Kitsune! What a show-off!" Sakuragi Hanamichi muttered under his breath as he remembered what happened earlier in practice. It's Friday and practice had lasted longer than usual.

Rukawa was being his normal self and ignoring everybody and practicing dunks much to the amusement of the Rukawa Shinentai and much to the irritation of Sakuragi. But what irritated Hanamichi was the way that he steals Haruko's attention away from him.

"Baka! What do they see in him anyway when obviously this Tensai is much better-looking than that pale Kitsune?!? Not to mention better in basketball" Sakuragi was still fuming as he was on the way home.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash from behind him. The tall redhead turned around on reflex and saw… Rukawa Kaede sprawled on the street, unconscious, his bicycle, or what was left of it anyway, beside him. Obviously, he was cycling again, asleep and hit the innocent post accidentally.

"K'so! Do I really have to see the Kitsune everywhere I go?" he said his anger rising up again as he turned towards his way home ignoring Rukawa as he lay on the street. After only two steps he turned around ran back to the unconscious Rukawa and hurled him on his back to carry him home.

"Grrr… Rukawa… You owe me big time," he mumbled as he trudged all the way to his home to take care of the still unconscious Rukawa. His conscience couldn't take leaving a helpless person on the street, even if it was his mortal enemy because he remembered what had happened to his father. Besides, even though he hates Rukawa, he is still his teammate.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Grunt! Man, your heavy!" Sakuragi grunted as he carefully placed Rukawa on his couch. Sakuragi laid him down and cushioned a throw pillow under his head. He looked at the unconscious form and finally noticed a small trail of blood flowing from the fox-eyed boy's forehead. He sighed. He went to the kitchen to get some ice to put on Rukawa's forehead. 

When he came back with the pack of ice, he sat down on the floor near the end of where Rukawa's head is. He gently placed the bag of ice on the other boy's forehead. After a few minutes the shorter boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" came the soft mumble.

"Oi, Kitsune, you're awake! You bumped into a post and I saw you and now you're at my house because I don't know where to bring you. I don't know where you live," explained Sakuragi while gently pushing the bag of ice on Rukawa's forehead. "You shouldn't have been sleeping while riding your bicycle. Imagine what would have happened if this Tensai was not around to help you! Nyahahahaha!" the redhead laughingly reprimanded.

Rukawa began to sit up from his position. He winced as pain coursed through his body. His body was full of bruises from the fall. "Kitsune? I don't see a Kitsune around. Thanks for helping me but, who are you anyway?" Rukawa said puzzled as he peered through Sakuragi's chocolate brown eyes, staring at him with his icy blue ones.

Sakuragi's mouth dropped open at what Rukawa said. "Nani!?! You don't know who I am?"

"No," came the flat reply.

Sakuragi panicked. He doesn't know what to do with a Kitsune who has amnesia! _Stupid Rukawa! Why on earth do you have to cycle without a helmet anyway?!? And why am I the unlucky person who has to help you?!?_

"What are you doing in this area anyway? If I'm not mistaken you don't live here because if you do, I would have seen you," Sakuragi voiced out his thoughts.

"I don't know," Rukawa lamely replied.

"Do you know where you live?"

"No."

"Do you know your phone number?"

"No."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know, okay!" Rukawa snapped starting to get irritated at Sakuragi's questions. "The only thing I can remember is that I bumped into a post and everything turned black."

Hanamichi sighed. He was irritated at what was happening. He didn't know anyone to contact to help him with Rukawa. Rukawa kept mostly to himself and nobody really knows anything about it. He sighed again. _I can't just shoo him away. He doesn't even know who he is and I'm betting he doesn't know his way around. Well, it was just a light concussion… I hope he regains his memory then…_

And even though it was against his wishes Sakuragi stood up, went to the direction of his room and motioned for Rukawa to follow him. Rukawa stood up and followed the redhead uncertainly. He doesn't know if he should trust him or not but finding no other option, he reluctantly did.

"I'm letting you stay over since I can't just shoo you away what with you having amnesia," the redhead began as he climbed the stairs to his room. When he reached the landing, he turned left and straight ahead. He stopped at a door with the name 'HANAMICHI' on it.

__

So his name is Hanamichi…, Rukawa thought quietly to himself.

Hanamichi stepped inside and motioned to Rukawa to follow. Rukawa, followed him inside and he saw the most disordered room he has ever saw. Clothes and books were littering the floor and the bed. You couldn't even see the bed, if there was any.

Hanamichi sweatdropped. "Hehehe…," he pushed all the things in the bed to the floor and Rukawa saw the bed for the first time. "Sit down."

Rukawa sat on the bed and patiently waited for Hanamichi to continue. 

"Well, good thing that my mom is out of town this weekend. You can stay over for the weekend," he walked through his walk-in closet to find something for Rukawa to wear.

"Thanks, I guess," Rukawa mumbled in reply.

"Ah! Here!" Hanamichi emerged from his closet and threw Rukawa a blue shirt and boxer shorts. "There's the bathroom," he pointed to a door beside the bed. "Freshen up!"

"Um?!?" Rukawa uttered as he got up.

"Hai?!?"

"What's my name?" came the meek question.

"Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede."


	2. Part 2

****

Lost Kitsune

Author's Notes:

Hi minna-san! Thanks for the reviews!

****

Lady Ice Dragon: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it and yes, I'll continue to email you! 

* hugz LID * J 

****

Charon and **Hikaru**: Yeah… I kinda got the notion that the plot has been done before… Just think of it as my version or something… Hope you continue to read this! J 

****

Yen and **Mit-Michan**: Here's the second Part! Hope you like it! J 

****

Blah101: Domo Arigatou and I'll try my hardest to do my best! J 

=========

"Hey, Ryota!" Mitsui called out to the younger boy after practice was over from under the cool rushing water of the faucet. Although it was Saturday, the Shohoku Basketball Club has practice. It was to prepare them for the upcoming Inter-High competition.

"Nani?" Miyagi replied, drying off his face with his towel.

"Do you notice that it seems quiet today?"

"Yeah! I mean why wouldn't it be? Rukawa's not here. That is one less troublemaker who flares up the King of Rebound," Miyagi chuckled. The other two people who irritate Sakuragi are he and Mitsui.

"I wonder where he is… He's not the type to miss practice," Mitsui mused referring to Rukawa. He was worried about the freshman. They would be in trouble if he doesn't show up for Monday's practice.

"Don't fret about it! Maybe he's just sick," the shorter boy guessed.

A loud voice was heard from inside the gym, which belonged to a certain redhead. The voice interrupted the conversation that the point guard and the shooting guard were having. "Come on, Ayako! Just this once please!" the redhead pleaded as he passed the ball hard to Ayako. He was doing basics again since he was just a newcomer. Mitsui and Miyagi stepped out from the shower room to look at what was happening.

"No, way! The captain said that we have to do 100 passes before you can go home," Ayako answered back as she passed the ball back.

"That's right, Hanamichi! Listen to Aya-chan and don't gove her a hard time!" Miyagi yelled from the other side of the gym.

"Shut, up, Ryochin!" Hanamichi grumbled in defeat. He knows that all his pleading will come to nothing especially with Ayako. He'd just risk being hit by her deadly paper fan. His thoughts traveled to a certain fox-eyed boy alone in his home…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

He didn't tell anyone that Rukawa was at his home and that he has amnesia. He just left the others to ponder about why the Kitsune is absent although he desperately wishes that Rukawa will regain his memory by the time Monday rolls around. _Good thing there is no practice on Sundays…_

He had wanted to go home as soon as practice was over but he was ordered to stay to practice basics. He felt guilty about leaving Rukawa alone in his home with amnesia. Although, he still considers Rukawa his enemy, the redhead was a softie when it comes to people who are sick, helpless and in need, like the state Rukawa is in now. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Meanwhile, at Sakuragi's house, Rukawa was bored. He had watched every possible thing to watch on TV and he felt that if he saw another commercial, he would definitely barf. He had also slept through most of the time that he wasn't watching TV but he couldn't sleep well because Hanamichi's bedroom floor, where he was assigned to sleep, was full of things.

Rukawa sighed as he got up from the couch in the living room where he had spent the last hour watching TV. He headed to Hanamichi's room and looked around the mess the room was in. He decided to clean the place up. Partly because he wanted to do something to thank Hanamichi for his kindness and partly because he figured that if he was to remain a person without memory and have to stay in Hanamichi's house a little longer, he needed a clean floor so he can sleep soundly.

He started with the dirty clothes scattered around the room. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. _The things I do so I can sleep… _Rukawa picked up the clothes and deposited it into the dirty clothes' bun. He threw the crumpled papers littering the floor in the trashcan near the door. After that, he straightened out the sheets. Suddenly, he saw a bright orange thing from under the bed. He took it out and saw that it was a basketball.

He froze in his position. Out of the blue, a cold feeling crept up into his body when he saw and touched the rough ball in his hands. He couldn't place it but he knows that basketball has something to do with his past. What or why, he has absolutely no clue.

__

This is crazy! For a guy who has no memory, these things are complicating my life even more. He sighed. _I wish I could get my memory back. I need to find out why I felt that way when I touched the ball… And why the name 'Hanamichi' sounds vaguely familiar…_

A voice from downstairs calling him snapped him from his reverie. It was Hanamichi. He has arrived. He didn't know where the redhead went to, Hanamichi just told him that he's going out and will be back for dinner.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He let the ball roll from his hands unto the floor. He opened his eyes and went to the door to go down to meet Hanamichi.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sakuragi took a deep breath as he entered the front door. He has decided to tell Rukawa things about _Rukawa_ during dinner. He figured that that was the best way he could help the Kitsune regain his memory. It's not that he pities the Kitsune. He just feels something towards Rukawa that pushes him to help the blue-eyed boy regain his memory.

"Rukawa! Rukawa! I'm home!" he yelled out. When he heard Rukawa's footsteps, he hurried to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them since he was starving and he knows that Rukawa is too.

Rukawa entered the kitchen. "Good evening.:

"Good evening. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Sakuragi replied turning towards the darkhaired boy to return his greeting. "Will you please set the table for us?"

Rukawa obliged to the request. He quietly set the table for him and Sakuragi but in his mind were screams so loud that he felt his head would burst. His mind was screaming at him to find a way to find out who exactly Rukawa Kaede is. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed as Rukawa told him about one of the funny scenes he watched on TV that morning. The two were getting along fine, especially because Rukawa has no clue or whatsoever that Hanamichi is supposedly his mortal enemy.

Rukawa smirked at the laughing Hanamichi. 

"Who would have thought that the Kitsune knows how to crack a joke even though it's not his own?" Sakuragi stood up from the table as he carried their dishes to the sink.

Rukawa's face fell as he heard Hanamichi's words although the still giggling redhead didn't notice for he had turned his back from him to wash their dishes.

The next thing that Rukawa said, however, took Hanamichi by surprise.

"Sakuragi-kun, tell me what I was like," Rukawa turned his head down, although he didn't need to because Hanamichi's not facing him. He fumbled wordlessly at the checkered tablecloth, ashamed that he has to ask someone that he himself barely remember to tell him what he was like.

Sakuragi's heart thumped loudly in his chest that he thought that Rukawa could hear it. Silence reigned the air as Rukawa waited for his answer. However, he was afraid to give the waiting Kitsune an answer.

The truth is, he had liked the way they acted around each other. Sakuragi and Rukawa miraculously, are becoming friends. He didn't know that the Kitsune was fun to be with once you get to penetrate that cold exterior of his. He was afraid that if he told Rukawa about who he really is and the true relationship between them, he would lose the unexpected friend he gained in an unexpected circumstance. Nevertheless, he knew that he has to comply with Rukawa's request. After all, he promised to himself before he stepped inside his house that he would help Rukawa regain his memory.

Suddenly, an idea formed inside the Tensai's head. He knows that the idea is a dishonest and deceitful idea not to mention a dirty trick to keep Rukawa's friendship but…

__

I know that either way, if I tell him who he really is or if I go ahead with my plan, I'll definitely lose his friendship. Better lose him later and go ahead with the plan than tell him now and lose him too…

He took a deep breath and turned towards Rukawa, smiling. His chocolate brown eyes, twinkling but with a hint of sadness that you would miss if you don't look carefully. 


	3. Part 3

****

Lost Kitsune

Author's Notes:

Please read the fic first then DO NOT forget to read my note at the bottom. The note at the bottom is important so don't forget it! By the way, notice the characters that looks like a big 'J' after every reply I gave to the reviews? Those are supposed to be smiling faces but the darn smileys won't appear! Oh, well… I'll just have to stop putting it…

****

Mit-Michan: Don't run after me! I'm not a fast runner! I'll only trip flat on my face * laughs *. Here's the third part!

****

Madiha: Read to find out if he did lie to Rukawa all the way… And yes! I was hoping I'd take you guys on an excellent ride! * smiles *

****

Kanon*Altrui and **KittyKat AoiMizu: **Thanks for the reviews! You'll read from this part what * exactly * are the things that Hana-kun told Kaede-kun! * giggles like a little girl *

****

Yen and **Hikaru R. Kudou: **Hey, I didn't think notice that I was making them act like husband and wife! This is turning out to be really weird…

****

Yuuki: Tada! Part three! Thanks for the reviews!  


****

Super Rookie: Waaah!!! Your review was the most shocking one out of all the reviews I've read! Yes! I did make Rukawa forget about his favorite word, 'Do'aho'… You'll see why in the upcoming chapters! * pats Super Rookie for a job well done *

****

LID: I don't know how you do it, but I admire you! How can you reply to ALL the people who review your fic?!?! I'm having a hard time as it is with only 17 reviews! * me is going bonkers! *

P.S.

All right! My hand is experiencing cramps at reviewing to all your replies! Not that I'm complaining though (let's just say I LOVE to receive praise in my writings as much as Fukuda loves to receive praise in his plays * smiles *)! 

By the way, I'm not complaining about the anonymous reviews but please indicate your email addy, okei?!? That way, I can email you and thank you!

All right, on with the story!

=========

Rukawa turned and tossed around on the floor. From the bed beside the floor where he is, he can hear Hanamichi's light snores that pierce the quiet night. 

Even though, he had cleaned the floor not to mention the whole room, much to Hanamichi's delight and amusement, sleep still wouldn't come his way. This would have been a shock under normal circumstances because Rukawa is known to sleep without any effort at all but since he has amnesia, well, things are different.

He covered his head with the blanket that Hanamichi provided for him. Still feeling uncomfortable, though, he pushed the blanket away and replaced it with the only pillow he's got. His head was now resting on the hard wooden floor of Hanamichi's bedroom with only a thin cloth as a cover separating his head from the cold floor.

He took a deep breath, with his head still under the pillow, and was surprised to smell the sweet fragrance of peaches. It was not that strong, only a faint trace of it was on the pillow but nevertheless, enough to smooth Rukawa's agitated nerves. _Probabaly the redhead's shampoo…_

He inhaled the sweet smell again as his mind wandered off to the conversation that he and the redhead had after dinner. He felt something wrong about the something that the redhead told him but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. For he has amnesia, and has to rely on the stories of the redhead, all he could do is digest what was told to him and try hard to remember it clearly in his mind.

* * * * FLASHBACK * * * * *

__

"I'll finish this first," Sakuragi said pointing to the dishes behind him. "Why don't you prepare tea and we'll have it in the balcony. Then I'll tell you some things about yourself."

Rukawa got up from the chair relieved that Sakuragi is being cooperative with him. He went to the cupboard and prepared tea as he was told. Good thing he seems to know me so well… I wonder…, _he thought grimly to himself._

Moments later, the two tall boys were drinking tea in Sakuragi's balcony. Sakuragi and Rukawa were seating side by side looking at the stars while Sakuragi is doing his job as the storyteller.

"So tell me first… Have you remembered anything while I was away?" Saukragi questioned.

"Nothing…"Rukawa replied in his quiet voice, his head was down and he was staring at his cup of tea as if it was the most interesting thing on the world at the moment.

"Okay then! Let's start wi…," the redhead didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying for Rukawa suddenly interrupted him.

"Do I play basketball?" icy blue eyes suddenly turned to be met with the chocolate brown eyes of the other boy sitting beside him.

"Ah…," Sakuragi faltered for a moment as he heard Rukawa ask that question. Has he regained his memory?!? No, I doubt it… _He got a hold of himself and regained his composure. "Hai. Yes you do," he said in a voice that he hope was his normal voice._

"Oh."

Rukawa gave no indication that he has regained his memory although Sakuragi was still uncertain that he decided to ask, "What made you ask that question?"

"I saw a basketball under your bed, that's all," Rukawa replied closing his eyes in the process.

Sakuragi sighed in relief.

"Will you continue now?"

"Oh! Yes!" Sakuragi answered. "Well, since you know that you play basketball, I'll just tell you about that." Because that's the only thing that I can tell about you anyway since you're so quiet and we're always fighting… _Sakuragi sweatdropped inside._

"Okay"

"You play basketball for our school's team Shohoku High School," the redhead started.

"We go to the same school?"

"Hai! We're both freshmen there. As I was saying, you play for our school's team and your position is forward," Hanamichi continued.

"Who is our coach?" Rukawa was obviously curious to know every little bit.

"Oyaji, hehehe… I mean Anzai-sensei. You may not remember but he had a heart attack and this Tensai saved him. Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi proudly pointed to his chest.

"Oh, I just bet," Rukawa smirked.

"Nani!?!? Are you saying you don't believe the Tensai?!?!" Sakuragi puffed out.

"Yare, Yare… I didn't say that, you did," the blue-eyed boy pointed out enjoying himself while he teased Sakuragi. He looks cute when he is annoyed… Whoa! What am I thinking?!? I don't even know this guy… Yeah, right. Like I even know who I am… 

Unknown to Sakuragi, Rukawa was desperately trying to hold back his tears. He has never felt so lonely and lost in his whole life… But at least the redhead is here… 

"Harumph! Since you are sick and this Tensai has a good heart, I will forgive you for your jokes," Sakuragi said annoyed while trying his hardest to get Rukawa to stop teasing him.

Rukawa's lips twitched upward. It was the first time that heavenly face of him got near to smile. "So, is our coach, I mean Anzai-sensei, that is, is he well now?" he questioned taking Sakuragi's bait.

"Nyahahaha! Yes, of course! Didn't I tell you that it was I, the Tensai, who helped him get to the hospital? Besides, Oyaji is fat!" laughter from the boisterous redhead filled the quiet night.

"Huh?!?" Rukawa mumbled. Question marks appeared around him. He didn't quite understand what being fat has to do with recovering from a heart attack. "Well, anyway, tell me more about the team's members."

"Ah! Let's start with the seniors first.There's Gori… I mean Akagi Takenori. He's the captain but just because he looks like a gorilla! Frankly speaking, I should be the captain! I beat him in a game after all! Nyahahaha!"

Rukawa sweatdropped as he listened to the redhead's story. 

"Then there's Kogure Kiminobu. I call him Megane-kun… because he has glasses! He's the vice-captain. He's a nice person, though not unlike Gori who hits me everytime… Baka Gori…" Sakuragi paused to catch his breath.

"The last senior is Mitsui Hisashi or Micchy. He was a gangster before but now he has repented his ways… He even cut his hair! Before, he had this long hair cut which goes all the way to his chin… Then he cried in front of Anzai-sensei and begged to come back to the club again…"

Rukawa by that time was trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

"On with the sophomores… There's only one sophomore who is a regular member. That's Miyagi Ryota. Ryochin is short and that's why he's sensitive about his height. And, oh what else?!? Oh, yeah! He also has a crush on our team manager, Ayako-san."

"There are three other sophomores, Shiozaki, Kakuta and Yasuda. They don't play much since this Tensai joined the club though! Nyahahaha!"

Again, Rukawa sweatdropped. "Aren't there any freshmen besides me?"

"Hah! You interrupted the Tensai! I was about to get to that…" Sakuragi glared at the boy beside him. "There are freshmen! They are Kuwata and Iishi and of course, the Tensai sitting beside you Sakuragi Hanamichi Basket-o Man! Nyahahaha"

"Eh?!?" Rukawa could not believe his ears. "You? You play basketball?"

"Hah! I am the greatest basketball player in the team. In fact, I am the ACE of our team," the redhead bragged.

Rukawa felt silent for a moment while he digested everything Hanamichi told him. He was trying his hardest to remember his teammates from what Hanamichi told him. "Hey, you never described yourself to me…" Rukawa realized. 

__

It was Sakuragi's turn to be silent. "Anou," he faltered, his self-confidence depleting by the moment. K'so! I am the Tensai! I can do this! Besides, he lost his memory remember?!?

__

"Nyahahaha! You should feel honored! You, Kitsune are the Tensai's bestfriend!" Hanamichi blurted out.

"Really?!?" Rukawa closed his eyes as he digested the new information. So that is why he knows me so well… _He opened his eyes and said wryly, "You have a fancy for nicknames, I noticed," Rukawa's blue eyes met those of Hanamichi's._

Sakuragi laughed. _"That's because I am a Tensai!" Sakuragi answered, once again his answer was a little off the subject._

Rukawa grinned at his bestfriend.

* * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * *

__

Hanamichi… Good thing he was the one who saw me when I bumped into that post… Hanamichi… My bestfriend, Rukawa thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The clock struck 4:00 in the morning by the time sleep dawned on Rukawa Kaede.

Author's Notes:

If you ask me, I think this fic is turning out to be really lame. I have to apologize for that. I have to finish this fic before Thursday because I'll get my computer fixed (That means I'll be idle for some time). However, I want to know if you guys are okay if I leave this fic of mine untouched from Thursday up to about a week (to get the full of it) OR if you just want me to go right ahead and finish it (it would be a much shorter and crappier version though). So, tell me, okay?!? :P


	4. Part 4

****

Lost Kitsune

Author's Notes:

Hai! Thanks for the reviews and yes, I appreciate that you will wait for a whole week until I can get back to this fic of mine.

****

Demented Ding: Ew… No! I'm not turning into a Fukuda… A Mitsui maybe… * grins *

****

Madiha and **Yen: **Here's the fourth part! 

****

E.C.: Yes, they are _bestfriends _in my fic… Jeez… I really am getting crazy…

****

Mit-Michan: Thanks so BERRY much! Hahahaha!!! I'm touched by your reviews! * starts to become dramatic * Thanks again!

****

LID: Yes, Rukawa grinned! Actually, I am running out of ideas as to how to describe that bloke of ICE. He's very indescribable… * sweatdrop * That's what makes it so hard to write fics about him…

****

Hikaru R. Kudou: Thanks for understanding my situation! I finish one chapter per day, to answer your question! * smiles *

=========

__

Rukawa! Rukawa! Rukawa!

L-O-V-E Rukawa! 

Love me, Love me Rukawa!

"Uh…," Rukawa mumbled in his sleep. He was having a dream. In his dream, he was playing basketball. He has just scored three points for his team with the use of a fade-away shot. 

The crowd was going wild and they were all screaming his name. Suddenly, a soft voice was heard amongst the loud cheers, _Kitsune, wake up!_

Rukawa murmured in his sleep, ignoring the out of place comment in his dream. However, the voice persisted, this time a little louder than before. 

__

Kitsune, wake up!!!

The sleeping boy just shifted his weight, blocking the voice that was telling him to wake up. Suddenly…

"WAKE UP KITSUNE!!!" Sakuragi hollered at the top of his lungs while hitting Rukawa with a pillow.

"Itai!" Rukawa growled, he opened his eyes and the first thing he met was panic-stricken brown eyes hovering over him. "Nani, Sakuragi?!?" Rukawa glared as he sat up.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" the redhead grinned, his panic slowly fading away.

"Why wouldn't I be when you hit me hard with a pillow?!?" Rukawa answered back.

"Well, get up and get dressed! We're going out!" Sakuragi continued not minding what Rukawa said as he tossed the other boy some clothes. 

Rukawa's eyes traveled to the alarm clock on Hanamichi's desk. It read 7:00. _K'so! Why does he have to wake me up in the wake of the morning?!? _

"What's your problem anyway?!?" the still half-asleep Kitsune questioned as he pulled the clothes Hanamichi threw his way unto himself.

"Eh… Hehehehe…," Sakuragi stammered looking at the other boy sheepishly while scratching his head, his face turning the color of his hair, "We ran out of food… We have no breakfast…We need to go to the grocery."

"That's because you ate like there was no tomorrow yesterday," Rukawa snorted. "Why the hell do you need to wake me up anyway? Can't you go shopping on your own?"

"Eh… Hehehehe… I don't know how to grocery shop," Sakuragi answered his face turning the color of a tomato. _Besides, I don't want to leave you alone here…_

"Hn. That's one thing that the Tensai can't do!" Rukawa grinned.

"Urusai!" Sakuragi mumbled while forcing his face to turn back to its normal color.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"I want that one and that one and that one!" Sakuragi cried gleefully in chibi form as he pointed to three different kinds of cereals. He was pushing the cart and Rukawa was walking beside him complying with his every whim.

"This is crazy," Rukawa mumbled as he did his task of getting what Hanamichi wanted.

"Here," Rukawa dropped the cereals unto the cart.

The two teenage boys have been in the grocery for thirty minutes now. They have two loaves of bread, strawberry jam, a lot of cup noodles plus the three cereals that Rukawa has just dumped in their cart.

"All right! That's it! We can go pay now so we can eat," Sakuragi's mouth was watering at all the food in front of him.

"Yare, Yare," Rukawa ignored the waterfall falling from the chibi Sakuragi's mouth. He pushed the chibi aside and pushed their cart himself.

Sakuragi, realizing what Rukawa was doing returned to his original form. "Oi, Kitsune, Matte!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"That would be 600 Yen, sir (I don't really know how much, I just made up the sum so please bear with me! * smiles * )," the girl at the counter concluded as she finished punching in the things that Rukawa and Sakuragi bought.

"Yosh! Here!" Sakuragi flicked a 100 Yen coin into the hands of the girl behind the cashier.

A sweatdrop appeared on the girl's forehead. "Uh, sir?!? You're short of 500 Yen."

However, Sakuragi didn't hear the girl's protests as he quickly fished the bags that their purchases were put in. "Come, on Kitsune! The sooner we get home, the sooner we can eat!" he called out to Rukawa who was behind him at that time.

The enraged girl was horrified at what Sakuragi was doing. "Oi, Matte! Teme!" she called out. She was about to shout for security when Rukawa gripped her left arm.

"Don't," he said in a monotonous voice. 

The girl, dazed by the cute guy, in front of her did, as she was told never thinking what would happen to her job if her boss found out that 500 Yen was missing from the cash register.

Rukawa searched in his pockets. He pulled out five 100-Yen coins from his pocket and wordlessly, left it on the counter.

About ten paces from him, Sakuragi turned his back and cried out, "Oi, Kitsune! What's taking you so long?!?"

Rukawa sighed. In his head was an image of him and Sakuragi in jail for not paying for the things they bought. "Baka, redhead!" he said in a soft voice as he approached Sakuragi.

Unfortunately, we all know that Sakuragi has perfect hearing and of course, he heard what Rukawa said. "Nani, Kitsune! Who are you calling a baka?!?"

"Yare, yare…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ore wa Tensai Basket-o Man Sakuragi!!!" Sakuragi sang as he and Rukawa was on their way home.

"Hn."

"Some Tensai you are," Rukawa grumbled desperately trying to block off the redhead's off-key singing. He remembered what had happened in the grocery store and how relieved he was that they didn't get locked up in jail. _So that Baka really doesn't know how to grocery shop… It was a good thing I came or I'll be picking him up from the police station._

Sakuragi oblivious to Rukawa's comments just continued singing _HIS _song. "Ore wa Tensai! Basket-o Man Sakuragi!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yosh! Let's eat!" Sakuragi yelled at the top of his lungs when he entered the kitchen and put the grocery bags on the counter. He unpacked the things they bought while Rukawa got them some utensils to use for eating. Suddenly…

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

Rukawa jumped at the sound of Sakuragi's voice and dropped the utensils that he got. Good thing that they were all plastic or else he wouldn't know what Mrs. Sakuragi will say to him. "Nani!? Why do you have to shout like that?!?" Rukawa turned around to see the again panic-stricken redhead.

"We forgot the milk! How am I going to eat my cereals without milk?!?" Sakuragi slumped on one of the chairs.

A BIG sweatdrop appeared on Rukawa's forehead. _That's his problem!?!? _

A sudden ides formed in the redhead's mind. "I know! Wait for me! I'll be back in a flash! I'll just go back and buy some milk!" and with a blink of an eye Sakuragi Hanamichi was out of the door.

Rukawa was left in the kitchen dumbfounded with nothing to do but wait for the redhead.


	5. Part 5

****

Lost Kitsune

Author's Notes:

Yeehaa!!! I'm back! Hope you guys like this chapter!

=========

Rukawa sat on a chair while he waited for Hanamichi to return from the grocery. _Stupid, redhead! Why on earth does it have to be the milk you forgot?!?_

He sighed, his stomach is grumbling. It wasn't only the redhead who has a healthy appetite. After all, they are both teenagers. He got up from the chair to go to the refrigerator. _Might as well drink water to lessen the hunger…_

He opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of water from inside. He took out a cup from the cupboard above the refrigerator and filled the cup to the brim. The ice cold water in the cup was finished with one gulp.

Refreshed, Rukawa wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He put the bottle back inside the refrigerator. He closed the door of the refrigerator. Unfortunately, he slammed it a little too hard and the papers and bills posted on the refrigerator along with the magnets, which were used to pin it to the refrigerator, fell.

"K'so," he cursed to nobody. He placed the cup he was supposed to wash on top of the refrigerator. He bent down to pick up the things that fell. Electric bills, telephone bills, reminders for Hanamichi from his mom, and…

__

Nani?!?

Rukawa saw a picture that made his whole body freeze.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hanamichi quickly grabbed a container of milk from the stand and rushed to the counter. _K'so! I'm starving! _His stomach grumbled for affirmation.

"Will that be all, sir?" the girl asked as she punched in the price of the milk in the cash register.

"Hai!" the redhead answered hurriedly.

The girl looked up to him. "NANI! You again!" she searched for the fox-eyed boy which was with the redhead a little while ago. "Where's the cute boy?!?"

"In front of you!" bragged Hanamichi.

"I meant the one with the icy blue eyes!"

"He's at home!" an irritated and hungry redhead answered.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out, "Oi! Sakuragi!"

"Micchy! Megane-kun!" Sakuragi cried surprised as he saw the two seniors approaching him with their own cart. Snatching the chance to get away from the nosy girl, Sakuragi ran… without even paying for the milk.

"OI! You haven't paid that milk! MATTE!!!" the girl shrieked at the top of her lungs. She was cheated again and this time, there is no cute boy to pay for the loss.

"Eh, Sashi-kun, pay for the milk," Kogure asked his 'secret' boyfriend.

"Demo… Min-kun…" Mitsui stammered until he received a glare from _his _Min-kun. "All right, all right," he succumbed, avoiding the silent treatment of his koibito, which was bound to happen if he didn't do as he said. _Sakuragi! You owe me big time!!!_

"Come, on Sashi-kun, he'll pay you back when we see him at practice tomorrow, anyway," Kogure wrapped his left arm around Mitsui's shoulders. 

__

I doubt it… However, Mitsui kept his thoughts to himself and just smiled at Kogure.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Rukawa had already washed the cup that he used. He has also fixed the things that fell from the refrigerator. However, he still has the photo that he saw with him. He sat down on one of the chairs, still clutching the photo in his hands.

Five guys were in the photo. Three other guys and him and Sakuragi. All were wearing the distinguished red and black uniform of the Shohoku Basketball Club. He and Sakuragi were on opposite ends of the photo. The self-proclaimed Tensai was smiling his wide smile while he, Rukawa Kaede, the Super Rookie, was emotionless as usual. 

__

It all came crashing in…

+++++++++

__

Rukawa waited patiently for the redhead to finish his shower. He was outside, perfectly hidden between the narrow alley between the gym and the shower room. He leaned on the wall and sighed.

This is THE DAY. 

The day that he would tell Hanamichi how much he loves him. That day that he would tell him that it was making him crazy that he, Hanamichi was only noticing him when HE has Haruko's attention. That day that he would tell him that provoking him was the only way to get in contact with that rough brown skin of his that HE longs to caress.

He has a plan formed in his mind. The moment that the Do'aho went on his way home, he will follow him and then confess when they reach his house. It seems like a simple plan, but it wasn't. He knows that the scariest part will be waiting for the redhead's answer.

Will it be the same way I feel for you? Or will it be different? Will you just punch me in the face until I bleed when you hear my confession? Or will you kiss me with the same hunger and passion I feel for you?

I don't know. I'm lost.

#########

__

Rukawa was twenty paces behind the redhead, in his bicycle. Do'aho, you walk so slow…_ It surprised the fox-eyed boy that Sakuragi was not singing his usual 'Tensai Song'._

Rukawa's head started to nod off… Until he finally fell asleep on his bicycle. 

Then the unexpected happened… He crashed into a post… He crashed really HARD.

+++++++++

Rukawa grimaced at the memory. He closed his eyes. "Hanamichi…" the fox-eyed boy moaned to the empty kitchen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sakuragi was rushing home when he heard _another _familiar voice from behind him. This time it was a girl's voice. "Sakuragi Hanamichi!"

Sakuragi turned, "Ayako-san!". Then he turned chibi form when he saw Miyagi beside Ayako. "Ryochin! What are you doing with Ayako?" he teased the shorter boy.

"I'm going to have breakfast with her," Ryota grinned at the taller boy.

"BREAKFAST!!!" Sakuragi exclaimed as he remembered his growling stomach. "I have to go!" and with a snap of a finger, Sakuragi was gone and on his way home.

"What was that all about!??" a puzzled Ayako said after all the dust has settled.

"I dunno. Shall we go?" Miyagi answered.

"Hai!"

Miyagi slipped his hands through Ayako's own and they went towards the direction of Danny's.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Pant, pant," Sakuragi closed the door as he tried to catch his breath. "Oi, Kitsune! I'm back! We can eat!" Sakuragi made his way to the kitchen.

However, Rukawa came out from the direction of the kitchen and confronted Sakuragi with cold blue eyes. Only one word was uttered, "Do'aho." 


	6. Part 6

****

Lost Kitsune

Author's Notes:

Hello, everyone! Sorry, it took me so long to get this chapter done. This is the last chapter and I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who reviewed and supported my story all the way. Imagine my only goal was to reach up to 15 reviews, and I received triple that! Thanks again! * smiles * 

Before I let you read the last chapter, hoping that you haven't skipped this part yet, I just want to say I'm sorry for * reviewing * my own fic. 

Well, that's it! Till my next story, this is Icko14 signing off, Ja ne!

=========

Sakuragi came face-to-face with a different Rukawa from the one he left awhile ago. The Rukawa that he left awhile ago had tender blue eyes. Now, the Rukawa who met him has blazing blue eyes. However Sakuragi can't place if it was anger in Rukawa's eyes or something…

__

Nani?!? Rukawa looks different… And… No… It can't be… Can it?!?… Did he just call me… Do'aho?!? 

Snapping Hanamichi out of his thoughts, Rukawa muttered again in a soft yet cold voice, "Do'aho." He took a step towards the redhead who was still standing near the front door, the bag with the milk still clutched in his big hands.

Sakuragi gulped. He took a step back as he realized that the Kitsune was weirdly advancing towards him. He stepped back until his back was flat against the front door. Rukawa is now merely centimeters away from him. 

Rukawa took advantage of the position Hanamichi is in. He firmly placed both of his hands on each side of Hanamichi's head, blocking all escape routes.

Hanamichi closed his eyes and gulped again… Only to feel something soft and warm pressed on his lips. He fluttered his eyes open. He saw Rukawa's blue eyes staring back at him and understood it all. The blaze in the dark-haired boy's eyes were not of anger but of love.

Hanamichi gently broke away from the kiss and lightly let go of the bag he was holding. He softly brought up his now empty hands to cup Rukawa's face. "Kitsune? Have you…"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say for Rukawa silenced him with a soft gentle kiss. "Hai."

There was no need for words to explain what was happening between the two teenage boys. They just know what they feel towards each other and what the other feels toward them, just like that, no questions asked.

Rukawa broke from the kiss as he trailed butterfly kisses on the crook of Hanamichi's neck.

Hanamichi moaned. "Kaede?"

Rukawa grinned at the sound of his name from Hanamichi's voice as he continued to place kisses on Hanamichi's neck. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Rukawa felt a good feeling run up his spine as he heard what Hanamichi said. He brought his head near Hanamichi's right ear and softly whispered in reply, "I love you too, my Do'aho."

With that, breakfast was totally forgotten by the two boys.

~ OWARI ~ 


End file.
